Among The Wolves
A story by Holly for Patch's contest. Allegiances ShadeClan Leader: Quailstar - white she-cat with black spots Deputy: Wasppad - brown tabby tom with black stripes Medicine cat: Stormblossom - dark gray she-cat with green eyes Warriors: Duskheart - bluish gray tom Sagedust - white tabby she-cat with a black paw Spiderfall - grayish black tabby tom WIP Pack of the Deep Snow Alpha wolf: Daiti - big light gray male wolf with white underbelly Second-in-command: Odaka - dark gray female wolf with lighter face and paws Hunters: Swajok - tawny brown male wolf with a little black Molmei - white male wolf with long, furry legs WIP Fighters: Paofis - goldish brown male wolf with amber eyes Caoqiy - black female wolf with gray tail tip and paws WIP Planners: Holfalag - faint gray male wolf with small, dark spots Kolaini - yellowish brown female wolf with white paws Prologue "Charge!" Quailstar ordered, her voice ringing out loudly across the clearing around her. The large group of cats pounced on their enemy. Blood splattered everywhere, screams filled the ears of the animals. Wasppad rose from his nest, his eyes squinting against the bright, shining sun. "What's happening?" he shouted, trying to be heard despite the commotion. He ran towards Quailstar, the leader. "What's going on?" Quailstar faced him, staring at him with her serious eyes. "You missed the voting," she answered simply. "You overslept." Wasppad stared back at the leader in horror. "You mean we're doing it?" he asked, although he knew the answer. "Yes, Wasppad. We're doing it," Quailstar said, turning around. Wasppad jumped in front of her. "We're fighting another animal? What were you thinking?! This is too dangerous! There's to much of them!" he yelled. "There was a vote. It wasn't my choice," Quailstar pointed out. "Hello? You're the leader. They would've listened if you just said something!" He argued angrily. "Don't you regret our choice just a single bit?!" "It doesn't matter. It's time for me to join the fight." The leader leaped into the group of cats, battling among the other ShadeClan cats. Wasppad stared at the mob of cats and wolves in terror. He searched for Quailstar, but what he saw was not was he expected. Quailstar was lying on the floor, defeated so early in the war. Wasppad ran over to her, hoping desperately for her to come back with another life quicker. He fought the pack of wolves, glancing back at the body every time a wolf backed up. But she never came back. Stormblossom padded over in horror. "She was on her last life," she breathed. Everyone in earshot gasped. "She's dead." Without the leader, the cats seemed helpless. Some ran away, some couldn't escape and was lying on the floor, joining StarClan with the fallen leader. Wasppad looked at himself. "I'm...leader?" he wailed. "No way! I'm not prepared!" Stormblossom looked at him. "There's no use in battling. StarClan hasn't announced you leader yet. The wolves have outnumbered us. It's no use trying to fight them," she sighed. "We have to admit our loss. Persuade the wolves to get out of our territory without blood. It's the only thing we can do now." Chapter One Waspstar leaped to his paws, looking around the fallen camp. So many things were ruined from the wolf attack. He went toward the first cat he saw. Duskheart. "Ugh," the warrior muttered at the sight of his leader. "Leave me alone! Can't you see I'm busy?" Waspstar looked closer at what he was doing. Duskheart's paws were pushing against the warriors' den, trying to push the den back together. That cat is certainly in a bad mood, Waspstar thought. But then again, we all are. He walked toward another warrior, Sagedust. "Go away!" she said immediately. "I'm trying to fix the mess you ''created!" Now Waspstar was confused. Why were the cats so angry at ''him? Didn't they know it was because of their vote? And it wasn't the right leader they were talking to in the first place? He didn't choose to start battling some wolf pack, it was Quailstar, and he actually tried to stop it from ending up like this! One more try. Spiderfall. But Spiderfall didn't answer at all. He just ignored the leader, and kept fixing the den in front of him. "Hello?" Waspstar asked. He waved his paw in front of him. "Stop!" Spiderfall yelled. "This den won't stand up and now ''you ''are trying to distract me from fixing it?" All of them. All of them were against Waspstar. And he was sure of it. He turned around, seeing every single one of the cats staring at him now. Shoulders slumped, Waspstar, step by step, walked back into his den. He laid down and willed for StarClan to tell him what to do. His eyes stayed open, his body stayed awake. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't go back to the dream world to reach StarClan. At least, not this early. Chapter Two Daiti faced his pack, growling orders at them. "We defeated them!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "But you know how those cats are. They recover quickly. We need to attack as soon as the strong are healed so we can knock 'em down before they fully heal." "This is a splendid idea, Daiti. We just need to put it in action. Planners! Come with me," Odaka commanded. Holfalag and Kolaini followed Odaka as she led the two into the Planners' Den.